1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch sensing circuit, a touch display device, and a touch sensing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information-oriented society, demand for display devices for displaying images in various forms has increased, and various kinds of display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) device, have been utilized.
Among such display devices, there is a touch display device capable of providing a touch-based input system that enables a user to easily input information or a command intuitively and conveniently without using conventional input systems, such as a button, a keyboard, and a mouse.
In order for the touch display device to provide such a touch-based input system, it is necessary to determine the presence or absence of a user's touch, and to correctly detect the touch coordinates (touch position).
The touch display device detects touch sensing signals by driving touch electrodes disposed on a touch screen panel, and detects touch information (presence or absence of a touch, or a touch position) using the touch sensing signals.
In a conventional touch display device, in the process of detecting touch information, there is a problem in that a signal-to-noise ratio is lowered and the touch sensitivity is lowered due to the generation of various kinds of noise.
In addition, since it is necessary for the conventional touch display device to perform touch sensing together with image display within a limited time, there is also a problem in that the touch sensing cannot be performed quickly.